joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowsemigra
|-|Bowser= |-|Demigra= Summary Bowsemigra is the fusion between Bowser and Demon God Demigra, having been made up during random conversations between Christian Higdon and ZeroTC01... That's pretty much it, we have nothing else to say. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B, possibly High 2-A Name: Bowsemigra Origin: Discord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fusion between Bowser and Demigra, Koopa-Demon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: All the abilities of Bowser and Demigra, which consist of: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Fourth Wall Awareness, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Genius Intelligence, Masterful Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Surface Scaling, Attack Reflection, Breath Attack, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively - to strengthen his skin, fire ki blasts capable of homing in on his targets, and form defensive barriers that render Absorption useless), Energy Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Portal Creation and Sound Manipulation (Anyone equal or superior to Buu Saga top-tiers should be able to perform the Vice Shout using sheer power), BFR, Sealing, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection, Healing, Regeneration Negation (Mid-High; Pinned down and could have killed the Future Warrior, even when the latter is a Namekian or a Majin), Duplication, Transformation, Physics Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Absorption, Mind Control, Corruption (Type 3), Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Negation (Bowser X can suck out attack icons, thus preventing the opponent from using their abilities), Power Nullification, Plot Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink his targets via the Minimizer, as well as increase his own size), which grants Large Size (Type 1), Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Dream Manipulation, Possible Existence Erasure (Bowser would have wished Mario and Luigi out of existence. Demigra stated, multiple times, that he can erase beings to the point where they would have never even existed), Probability Manipulation (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent, and by-proxy decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped), Void Manipulation and Fusionism (Created a non-existent castle and connected said castle to the Crack of Time, which is a 4th-dimensional space), Acausality (Type 1; The Time Breakers tampering with history and the timelines caused many time paradoxes, distortions and anomalies. However, Demigra was never shown to be affected by this, not even when he himself was causing the distortions), Resistance to: Probability Manipulation, Magic, Radiations (Can withstand the upper atmosphere and the vacuum of space. Casually bathes in toxic waste), Extreme Heat and Cold, Control Mind Control, Corruption,Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Gravity Manipulation, Time Stop, Absorption, Transmutation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Instant Death Attacks (Via the Safety Ring), Black Holes (Outran, withstood, and escaped numerous black holes from Super Peach's Castle of Fury), and possibly Power Mimicry (It is impossible for the Future Warrior to gain any of Demigra's abilities or skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, although this is likely due to game-balancing) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level (As the fusion between him and Bowser, he is superior to the latter and Demigra, who was causing the collapse of the entire Dragon Ball Heroes multiverse, as well as Beat's World. The DBH multiverse was stated, numerous times, to be consistent of countless timelines, in addition to being endless, with ma~any more timelines constantly being formed by the "smallest of things", decisions and changes. Demigra alone bestowed his power to Chamel, who was casually collapsing Beat's World with his mere presence. Powered up by the Dream Stone, which is made of an innumerable amount of dreams by various species. Each individual dream world is a separate universe and the Zeekeeper can travel through several of them in a single dream), possibly High Multiverse level+ (Demigra was able to transcend space and Dragon Ball Heroes in its entirety, entering a dimension known as the "Real World", also referred to as the "Over World" or "Beat's World" - a realm that views the Dragon Ball multiverse as a fictional videogame. In addition, it has been shown that the citizens of this world are outright required to use these arcade machines, as well as Hero Switches, in order to form avatars of themselves and interact with the videogame itself, when they are normally incapable of doing so. Demigra also stole the powers of Towa, who created "Dimensional Doors" powered by Dark Ki, which can also transcend space. According to a friend of Beat's, exiting Beat's World is a "Dimensional Transfer", albeit it's unknown whether or not this is in a spatial sense. In the Nintendo Switch version of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, transcending to Beat's World is referred to as "overcoming the barrier between dimensions", but again, it's unknown whether or not this refers to spatial dimensions. Overloaded the multiverse with possibilities, when history was confirmed to be capable of taking an infinite number of paths, i.e. has infinite possibilities that were yet to exist. Comparable to Demon God Salsa, who [https://imgur.com/a/YETYxpq literally played Ultimate Mission X], which consists of Dragon Ball Heroes' cosmology with the exclusion of Beat's World. Superior to Sealas, who can form extra-dimensional space, as well as threaten all of existence) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Far, far superior to base form Otherworld Tournament Saga Goku, who traversed the Afterlife at 4.38 Quadrillion times the speed of light. In fact, he should also at least be comparable to CC Goku, who is immensely superior to his Super Saiyan God self during the Battle of Gods Saga, in which he kept up with a casual Beerus, whom easily moved at 3/4 Whis' casual speed of 498 Quadrillion times FTL), possibly Immeasurable (Demigra was stated to transcend and exist beyond space and time) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher, Immeasurable via Telekinesis (Demigra can lift and launch time shards containing whole timelines using his telekinetic prowess) Striking Strength: At least Multiversal, possibly High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level, possibly High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least Multiversal, possibly High Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Bowser has designed and built complicated machinery such as the Galaxy Generator and a tower than can trap entire islands within bubbles. He also devised complex schemes in his multiple attempts in conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and even set up a worldwide tyranny. It should be noted that despite these feats of intellects, he has shown multiple instances of lacking common sense. On the other hand, Demigra underwent training to become the Supreme Kai of Time millions of years ago and was a candidate for obtaining a said role. He possesses over seventy-five million years of experience, perceiving different timelines and events, as well as vastly growing in power and achieving a new transformation that allowed him to dispose of anyone who dared enter the Crack of Time. Furthermore, Demigra constructed a plan to take over all of the space-time before recreating history in his own image, which nearly succeeded. Finally, he was able to master the use of magic that "transcends human knowledge", which should include that of Bulma and Dr. Gero, who can invent time-traveling machines, androids capable of wiping out entire stars, solar systems and potentially universes, etc. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Duplication Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plot Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Illusion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Probability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resistance Users